


Prostate Exam

by Rukazaya



Series: [Durarara!!] Shizuo x Izaya (and alternates) drabbles and one shots [17]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukazaya/pseuds/Rukazaya





	Prostate Exam

  
  
=+=  
  
 **“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!!!”**  
  
Shizuo screamed out loud as he clenched on the table…or once-was-table., crushing it into splinters. Shinra jumped a bit.  
  
“Now Shizuo. You really need to relax… and bend a bit more towards me.” Shinra said in his matter-of-fact voice with his gloved hands. “This is nothing out of the norm. All men have to go through it at some point in their life. Think of it as a rite of passage-“  
  
“SCREW RITE OF PASSAGE!” Shizuo bellowed as he grabbed hold of the wall in front of him, also crushing it. His pants were down, so were his boxers, with Shinra’s finger up his ass.   
  
“Now, now. I know for a fact that this doesn’t hurt. Trust me, I’ve had my prostate exam before too. When I was only nine years old, my father….”  
  
“SCREW YOUR FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Shizuo screamed as he felt Shinra’s finger dip in deeper. If this wasn’t necessary healthy inspection for his job application, Shizuo would NEVER  _EVER_  have anyone’s finger up his ass. _Full body exam my ASS!_  
  
Well wait, no, maybe not literally. It was not what he meant-  
  
Shizuo’s thoughts were shattered once he felt the fingers start stroking him in a circular motion.  
  
“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, ASSHOLE?!!!!”  
  
“Well erm, I’m suppose to make sure your asshol… err that is, your prostate is healthy Shizuo. And it’s pretty ironic to call me assho-“  
  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND JUST WRITE IT OFF THAT I’M FUCKING HEALTHY DAMMIT!”  
  
“Fucking healthy huh….” Shinra didn’t know if he should be laughing at it or sigh at the poor idiom.   
  
“HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!” Shizuo squeezed tightly onto Shinra’s fingers as he crushed the walls in front of him, not liking this at all!!!  
  
“Ow, ow, ow, Shizuo! Can you  _not_  squeeze down on my fingers like that? Forget being able to examine your prostate, I think my fingers might get cut off from your muscle strength!”  
  
“Sh-Shut up!!! I… I’m not feeling anything OKAY?!” Shizuo’s face looked very flushed now, and his voice was stuttering along with his body shuddering. Shinra sighed. At this point his fingers were stuck between Shizuo’s tight ass muscles. Great.  
  
Just then.  
  
 _Ding~Dong~_  
  
“Ah, Shinra~ I helped myself in~ I know I’m a bit early but-“ Izaya cut off when he saw the amazing spectacle before him. Shizuo with his pants down, his ass towards Shinra’s face as Shina’s fingers were-  
  
Before long, Shizuo was holding couch and was about to hurl it towards Izaya as Shinra tried to stop Shizuo even as his fingers were still stuck behind Shizuo’s ass.

 

* * *

 

  
-After 10 minutes later-  
  
  
“So. You’re saying Shizuo is here for his prostate exam? Great! So am I! Let’s do it together Shizu-chan. We can get both of us laid… I mean, we can hit two birds with one stone! Shinra, you can use your other hand in my ass.”  
  
Shinra groaned.  
  
“Izaya. First of all, my finger is kind of stuck inside Shizuo right now so let me take care of that first before you decide to make this into some sort of a sexual orgy. Which it is not. Prostate exams are pivotal to all men’s health examina-“  
  
“But it’d be awesome if both of us came with your amazing finger skills-“  
  
“IIIIIIIIIIIZAAAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

* * *

  
  
-After 5 minutes and 2 crushed couches later-   
  
“Okay, fine fine, I’ll let go of the idea of both of us getting examined together.  At least it was a good idea. Let’s take care of Shizu-chan here first since it seems your fingers are stuck. Where’s your Vaseline?”   
  
With Shinra’s instructions Izaya got up and went through Shinra’s drawers to find some Vaseline. Then with the right and proper application, and a bit of Shizuo’s embarrassed grunts, and a lot of Shinra telling Shizuo to please  _relax_  Shinra’s sore fingers were finally freed from the monstrous muscle that was Shizuo’s ass.  
  
“Alright then, I have an idea. I’ll minister the exam.” Izaya proposed as Shinra rubbed his red fingers.  
  
“What?” Shinra asked, since he had no idea that Izaya knew how to give a proper prostate exam?  
  
“WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Shizuo screamed, more than angry at the prosperous idea.   
  
“Shizu-chan. I need to get my prostate examined next, and I can’t chance you destroying both of Shinra’s fragil fingers. And yes Shinra, I do happen to know how to give prostate exams. ” Then Izaya turned around to face Shizuo in the face and say (with great anticipation as if he had been wanting to say it all his life) “Now then Shizu-chan. Bend over.”  
  
Shizuo practically burst into flames with anger.   
  
But after several smug looks from Izaya and Shinra promising that he would make sure Izaya isn’t doing anything improper (and complaining that his fingers really hurt now) Shizuo agreed. (Because dammit, he WILL get this job and no fucking stupid health exam is going to deter him from it. Especially IZAYA!)   
  
So Shizuo. Bent over.

Izaya beheld which was Shizuo’s great ass with jubilation. He couldn’t believe he actually had THE GREAT SHIZUO bend his ass towards him! Though he could celebrate with a few skips, dances, a toast to mankind and trolling on the internet, Shinra reminded him that Shizuo’s not the most patient person in the world.  
  
So with that, Izaya put on his surgical gloves on. And then, his fingers ventured.   
  
At first it did take a bit of coaxing for Shizuo to relax, which was the key. Shinra was too much of a doctor. He didn’t know how to actually make one relax. Now Izaya, did.   
  
His fingers probed carefully, almost gently, carefully nodding up and down to let Shizuo know, ‘Oh yes, I do know this is uncomfortable. But don’t worry, it wouldn’t be like that for too long, trust me.’ His fingers carefully inched their way in towards their Valhalla. Shizuo choked a moan once Izaya’s fingertips finally reached their destination. Then carefully, Izaya’s fingers rolled.  
  
It was a similar circular motion like the one Shira did, but it was different. The touch was softer, and it was cunningly arousing. Shizuo’s flushed face became even more crimson as his whole body started to react towards the fingertip. There was something about the way the fingers gently massaged his inside and rubbed him exactly the way he wanted it…. He didn’t even realize he had such desires before.  
  
“Now Izaya, you are supposed to identify the lobes and groove of the prostate gland. A normal sized prostate gland is around 2-4 cm long and triangular in shape. You also need to inspect to make sure that the prostate feels firm and rubber. So tell me. How does Shizuo’s feel?”  
  
Shinra leaned in with great interest since this is Shizuo’s body after all. He rarely got to examine it properly, and usually his tools would take heavy damages just to open him apart.   
  
“Hmmm well he feels firm alright. Not sure if it’s really rubbery, though I must say his prostate is decently big. It must feel pretty good if you had a decent size cock inside his-“  
  
“Izaya! I want to know the details! Not that kind of details! Like how many cm is it? What shape? What firm is the muscles? Did you locate his lobes? About how far apart are the-“  
  
“Will you guys fucking finish this already?!” Shizuo growled. By now he was panting and his length was bobbing up and down.  
  
“What’s this? Shizu-chan~~~ are you perhaps~~ getting turned on by my fingers?” Izaya teased as his fingers continued to administer Shizuo.   
  
“S-SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  
  
“But look at this! Why, you certainly have a gigantic wood, Shizu-chan~” Izaya gleamed as he stroke Shizuo’s hardened length. Shizuo gasped.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare-!”  
  
“Shall we test Shizu-chan’s libido as well?”  
  
With that Izaya’s fingers stopped probing and started thrusting as he stroked Shizuo’s cock.  
  
“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!! YOU FUCKING FLEA, YOU FUCKING STOP THAT INSTANT OR I’ll-“  
  
“Or you’ll? Are you sure you want me to stop?”

 

Shizuo groaned. He could definitely just turn around and beat up the louse but… suddenly his knees were weak, out of breath and his head was dizzy. It was as if he was drunk and his desire for wanting Izaya to continue was madly consuming his mind.   
  
“FUCKING FLEA! Don’t… Don’t-!! Don’t you dare… aaah! Stop! I’m going to…. I’m going to-!!!!”  
  
Shizuo started pleading. Izaya smirked and he leaned forward to lick his rim when-  
  
“BBBBBBBBbbbbbbbttttttt- bbbbttt-“  
  
Shizuo farted into Izaya’s face.  
  
“…”  
  
“I… I told you to stop you fucking flea! I was so close to farting!”  
  
  
“…..”  
  
  
“……….”  
  
  
“Izaya!” Shinra exclaimed when Izaya fainted dead away from Shizuo’s ass.  
  
  
  
In the end, Shizuo finished his first prostate exam successfully while Izaya had to get a new appointment time for his.   
  
  
  
  
\- the end - ♥


End file.
